What's a Box?
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: Akefia and Bakura find themselves face to face with a strange giant blue box, then a weird man and woman and then the future... Geminishipping. a parody to an RP
1. What's a box

What's a box?

Chapter 1

Akefia growled stomping through the desert on the out skirts of Thebes. The heat was blazing down on him and his pale companion, who seemed to have fucked up his day of stealing for the both of them in the markets. He glanced over his shoulder at the long white haired male finding it hard to keep up with the Egyptian and glared at him.

"Akefia?" the smaller male whined out. "Did I tell you I was sorry?"

"Yes, but I'm still pissed off at you," the tanned one growled walking faster.

"Kefia! Please, you know how I hate been left at Kul Elna," Bakura pleaded. "Your villages ghosts won't leave me alone when you're not there. It's scary."

"My family are grieving over the fact that they're dead," Akefia snapped. "You could at least humour them and keep them company. Talk to them, they'll talk back."

"And touch me," Bakura mumbled, looking at the sand as he followed.

Akefia almost stopped but continued with a hiss. The younger male knew damn well how to get under his skin without trying and he wanted to just throttle the pale one for that. Rolling his eyes and clenching his fists to keep himself under control he looked about for his horse to they could get home to Kul Elna sooner. Of course as fate had it the blasted beast was nowhere to be seen.

"Fucking horse always tormenting me," Akefia growled. "I'm so sick of this shit. There's you, then those slave traders, then you, then my family wanting revenge, then you and then the horse and then YOU!"

"I'm not that bad!" Bakura flared back angrily.

"Ohhhh~ no. Because jumping me in the middle you the night and forcing me to have sex with you-"

"You enjoyed it."

"- Under the rising sun when the tradition in my village for marriage is having sex under the rising sun. Therefore we're now a married couple, it's not bad AT ALL!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Bakura growled crossing his arms. "And besides, our relationship is better. We actually like each other and I have no regrets."

"I swear to Ra…"

There was a whistling sound ahead of them just over the next sand dune and the pair stopped in their tracks to listen. It was unearthly, but the rhythm was pleasant, drumming and whistling through the air. When that tune stopped the two looked at each other in confusion before racing to the sand dune.

There in the dip of the sand was a large rectangle shaped blue box that could easily hold a man in there without cramping them in.

"What in the world?" Bakura stepped forward before Akefia grasped his hand. Opening his mouth to curse he paused when he saw the others expression. "What do you think it is?"

Akefia eyed the box worriedly; walking down to it while making sure Bakura was behind him. He hesitantly tapped it with his foot; satisfied that it didn't harm him he kicked again in attempt to get a reaction. It didn't move.

"What is this thing?" Bakura asked peeking over Akefia's shoulder standing on his tiptoes.

"I don't know," keeping Bakura behind him protectively, he sent his foot out in a harsh kick again. This time the blue object shouted out angrily. "Shit!"

Taking some steps back, Akefia pulled Bakura up against his back and growled feraly at it. There was a bang and one side of the box opened up to reveal a man with brown hair and a blue suite, long brown coat over the top. Bakura yelped and hid behind Akefia before the man saw him and Akefia started to curl into a fighting stance.

"Oh don't start that with me," the man said waving his arms and squinting. "My, it's bright out here. Where am I?"

Akefia blinked and tilted his head. "Thebes, you're on the out skirts of Thebes."

"Thebes?" the man scratched his head in thought.

Akefia looked at him as if the man was insane or dumb. "Thebes the city of Khemet."

"Ohhhh~ Ancient Egypt," the brunette cried out enthusiastically. He grinned widely and leaned on the side of what Akefia guessed was a door.

"Egypt? No this is Khemet," Akefia crinkled his nose.

"That's what it used to be called, in a thousand years or so it will be call Egypt," the strange man said.

Akefia's brain died slightly as he gazed at the man with wide eyes. He wondered whom this nut job was and what this crap was that he was sprouting.

There was a sound of shifting sand; looking down he found Bakura on his hands and knees between his legs.

"In the future? How do you know?" Bakura asked excitedly.

"Kura! I didn't say it was safe," Akefia shouted pushing him back though his legs.

"Well you didn't try killing him either," Bakura snapped, standing up and walking around him. "Plus you forgot I was there!"

"I did not! I wasn't sure if it was safe, you are my wife and I have to protect you from potential dangers," Akefia growled pulling him back against him and away from the box. "And he… look at him!"

Bakura eyed the man that stood there calmly and patiently. "He seems fine."

"You're wife's right, I have no reason to harm you."

"Shut up! And tell me what this thing-" he gestures at the box. "-Is!"

"Ah this is a TARDIS," when he got blank stares he continued. "A Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. It's like a vehicle that travels through time."

"Vehicle?"

"Horse? Cart?"

"Oh," Bakura leaned forward to peer around the man. "Whaa?" he raced forward past the man and into the box, ignoring Akefia's shouts and twirled around in amassment.

"Akefia! It's so cool in here! It's bigger on the inside~ he must be a child of the Gods!"

The inside was large like one of the Pharaohs courts, the collum's holding up the roof looked like horns to Akefia or coral that has sometimes washed up on the Nile. The walls looked like they had giant Goosebumps all around and a tall glass collum in the middle that glowered a greenish blue in the centre. It moved every now and then, making noises that sounded like the room was breathing.

"Child of the Gods?" the man pressed his lips in a thin line. "No, I'm a Time Lord."

"Lord of Time?" Akefia tilted his head. "I'm the King of Thieves."

"Oh! I've heard of you!" the man laughed. "You're the great thief that fought the nameless Pharaoh."

"Atem?" Akefia asked.

"Well that ruins the surprise," the brunette mumbled. He turned to look at Bakura who was now poking away at some dials in fascination. "Hey! Don't do that."

Running in, with Akefia following, he pulled Bakura away from the centre controls. "Is this what the Gods homes look like?" Bakura asked him in awe. His eyes wide and heart racing. "What is your name?"

"My names the Doctor," the man said. "And some Gods do have homes or stations that look like this."

Bakura squealed and ran over to Akefia, wrapping his arms around his neck and dangling from him. "I told you! I said Ra blessed you! I told you!"

Akefia smiled down at his love and wrapped his arms around Bakuras waist. "Really?"

"Yes, it's obvious that he must be a God or one sent by a God," Bakura whispered against the Egyptians lips. "Lord of Time, imagine that and the places we could go. Somewhere for a new life!"

"We still wouldn't be free," Akefia nuzzled his cheek sadly. "Kul Elna wouldn't let us rest."

"Kefia…"

The Doctor watched from the control panels and scratched at his head in thought, the pair seemed so down cast at the moment and he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. "You know… I could always just give you one trip to the future," He offered awkwardly. "I mean, your wife seems to be able to handle things well and you seem fine if she is happy… whats your names?"

Bakura bristled at being referred to as 'she' but let it slide, having been used to it. "I'm Bakura Kekewey and this is Akefia Touzokuou."

The Doctor tilted his head with a weird look. "You two have different last names even though you are married?"

"It's a long story," Akefia growled. He held Bakura closer and eyed the man with suspicion, running his hands up and down Bakuras back. It soothed him now, to be able to touch the other, it anchored him. "You said you would take us to the future?"

The Doctor nodded somewhat reluctantly, "Well, I … suppose one round wouldn't hurt."

Before anything could be said after that, a loud bang came from the other side of the room as another door opened and a woman, blonde and pale stepped into the room.

"Doctor, I don't think anything down there will do for some awesome French-" She paused and finally spotted the two Egyptians. She looked back and forth between the three of them and frowned at the Doctor. "What? Why are … they here?"

Akefia growled as Bakura twisted around in his arms to look at the woman. The smaller males eyes widened and he pulled out of Akefia's arms, the older male struggling to keep a hold of him. "We were just invited to the future by the Lord of Time," Bakura said, eyeing the woman. He'd never seen another as pale as he was, the Doctor was a shock but this girl had fair hair were the man had brown.

"Uhh… Rose, this is Akefia and Bakura," the Doctor said nervously. "Bakura, Akefia, this is Rose Tyler. She travels with me."

The girl, Rose, looked at the Doctor with a face that almost made them all cringe.

"I was trying to cheer them up!" the Time Lord whined in explanation. "It won't hurt them."

Rose took a deep breath before nodding, "I suppose it's fine. I mean you took me to the future and all… but in my time we have electronics, they don't."

Bakura tilted his head, what in Ra's name was an electronic? He stared over the woman, memorised by how similar she was to him. Having not ever met someone pale before he couldn't help but feel so grateful that this strange man and his box had arrived. "Are there people like you from where you come from?" He asked Rose.

She blinked, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, there are heaps of people like me. I guess you've never met someone with white skin before, since you live in Egypt."

Bakura smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Akefia briefly because addressing her. "No, Akefia with his white hair is the closest I have ever come."

"Well, you'll see heaps in my time," She turned to the Doctor and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you taking them first?"

He made a long noise and walked over to one of the control panels. "Maybe England? London?"

"What?" Akefia frowned. "I have never heard of such a place."

"Oh course not," The Doctor said. "It was discovered after your time."

Akefia nodded and walked over to Bakura, the pale one still fascinated by Rose. He wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed his cheek, touching Bakura soothed him and at the moment he needed that touch because his nerves were wearing thin.

"It's where I come from," Rose explained. "In the 21st century, it should be around four to five thousand years from your time. It's completely different from what you're used to. Think of it as your time and this TARDIS mixed together, that's the best I can give you."

Bakura pet Akefia's hands that were resting on his stomach and nodded. "I see… is this wise?"

Akefia snorted and tightened his grip. "You were so willing one second ago and now you're having regrets? Come Kura, it can't be that bad if you can handle being in here without dying of shock."

Bakura snarled and twisted around in Akefia's grip. "I'm worried about you! You're touching me too much, clearly you're not okay with this!"

Looking down at Bakura in surprise, he quickly regained his senses and growled deeply. "I am fine, as long as I have you I will be fine. You want to do this? Than I can deal with this for you."

"Kefia! I swear to Ra-" Bakura started before he was cut off with a hard kiss from the Egyptian, who glared down at him.

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy this fucking rare and never possible reappearing opportunity!" Akefia stared at him hard, daring the smaller silverette to challenge him, to fight back. Look where that had gotten the other in the past.

They stared at each other long and hard before Bakura gave up with a huffed sigh and rolled his eyes. Smiling at Bakura submission, Akefia kissed his partners cheek and nuzzled that spot.

"See? There, we're going to the future," the taller male chuckled. "It'll be something to tell the kids."

Bakura laughed and carded his fingers through Akefia's white hair. "Do you really think you can handle this?" He whispered concerned. "What happens if we get separated? Remember last time that happened? You're anger has gotten ten times worst now when I'm not around."

"You'd better stick to me like glue then," Akefia smirked, before looking up at the Doctor and the girl, who were watching quietly. "We're going with you."

The Doctor clapped his hands together and started poking and banging at the centre of the TARDIS. "Splendid! So first we have to bump up the old girl and then sort out your clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Bakura asked.

"In my time we dress way differently," Rose smiled. "I'll help you with your clothes while the Doctor does his thing." Beckoning the two males to follow her, she took them through the door she can through earlier and lead them to a long stair case with doors on every level. Bakura pulled a face and muttered about this being impossible to be inside such a small box. Akefia held onto Bakuras hand tightly, trying not to do anything that will make Bakura regret choosing to stay.

She led them through a door mark 34, inside was a giant room lined with materials and clothes that the two had never seen or dreamed of. There were furs, coats, skins and thing they didn't even know what they wear or seen that colour before.

"We have to go down a few floors to the ones we need," Rose said. When they did she pulled out some black pants, boxers and a red button up shirt from Akefia and handed them to him. "They're like the clothes I'm wearing," she explained.

Akefia grasped them and looked her over, getting the jist. He picked up the boxers and frowned, they looked like the material he would put on his head to hide his hair. "They don't like white hair in the future?" he asked pulling them on over his head.

Rose looked over her shoulder from where she was searching for clothes for Bakura and laughed at the tanned male. "No, those go under your pants." When she got a dumb look she sighed. "You put them on your waist; your legs go through the big hole and one out each of the smaller holes. Okay?"

Akefia nodded dumbly and pulled them off his head, blushing. Bakura grabbed them with a giggle and leaned down. "I'll hold and you step into them."

Doing as Rose had told him to do, Akefia stepped in and Bakura pulled them up under Akefia's shenti. "There, they're not that bad," Bakura said, now picking up the red shirt.

"It looks like a small button up tunic," Akefia said, taking it from his partner and unbuttoning it. He pulled of his coat and under tunic, handing them to Bakura and soon after his shenti and pulled on the shirt. He buttoned it up and pulled his red coat back on, not ever wanting to part with it. He picked up the pants and guessed they were like the boxers but longer, pulling them on over his boxers.

"How do I look?" He asked Bakura, holding his arms out wide.

"Very nice," Bakura hummed, leaning up to kiss Akefia. The older wrapped his arms around Bakura and kissed him back.

Rose cleared her throat and the two pulled away from each other. She held out her hands that were holding something that somehow resembled a tunic. "This is for you Bakura, it's called a dress.

Bakura titled his head and walked over to her, placing Akefia clothes down on the floor and grasped the dress, as she had called it. It was shortish, it would stop just above his knees and it was white, long sleeved and frilled at the end.

Bakura frowned, it looked girly and like a really pretty wedding robe that only rich people in Khemet wore.

Akefia smirked and nudged his back, suddenly behind Bakura. "It looks nice, Wife~ you should try it on."

Bakura hissed but was cut off by something held out to him by Rose. "These are panties," she said. "They're like boxers, only smaller."

"Oh," Bakura grabbed them and turned away from her, pulling them up under his own shenti. He pulled off all his other clothes and slipped the dress on over the top.

"You're pretty flat chested so I don't think you need a bra," She said.

"Bra?" Bakura frowned. What the hell was that? And why did it matter about his chest size?

Akefia grasped his hand and the clothes they had both shed, following Rose as she beckoned them out of the room and headed back to the main room they had first been in. the closer they got the more the room shook and soon they were tossed off their feet as they entered the blue room. Rose however stumbled about to the Doctor, the two clearly used to this. Akefia held onto Bakura to stop the smaller male from rolling about, just as he was about to summon his Ka there was a hard jerk of the room and then it stopped all together.

"We're here!" the Doctor shouted.

(this lovely story is a parody to mine and RegalAngel's RP Carpe Noctem. Regal is here on so look her up.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura blinked, stepping out of the blue box and froze. Bloody hell, he whispered, looking at all the giant buildings and everything seemed almost all grey. It was soooooo much different from Egypt or anything in general. They were like giant grey palaces everywhere.  
I think I m going to need a LOT of sex to calm my nerves now, Akefia whispered into Bakuras ear. The smaller shivered and squeezed the tanned males hand, making a small mewling sound.  
Welcome to London, England the world! the Doctor cried out happily to them. It s the year 2010, five thousand years from your time. Akefia blinked and grinned; he looked about and stepped away from the other slightly. So, I guess there must be a lot of gold if everyone can live in palaces. Actually, we don t live by gold like you do, Rose said pulling out her wallet from her back pocket. We pay for things with this, it s called money. She fished out a 20-dollar note and handed it to the tanned male. The more numbers you have in your bank account the richer you are. Akefia observed the note and frowned. The more of these? That s stupid; they aren t like gold at all. What s so special about this? Nothing at all, Rose said. There s just not much gold left in the world anymore. Shame, Bakura sniffed, he rubbed his thumb over Akefia s knuckles. He glanced about and saw a man with really dark skin running towards them waving.  
Rose! the guy shouted.  
Mickey! Rose grinned and hugged the man who ran over to her. It s so good to see you. You too! Mickey laughed pulling away he greeted the Doctor before noticing the two silverettes. He frowned and tilted his head. Who are they? Not more aliens you ve picked up, eh? Oh? Rose looked at the two and smiled. They re from Ancient Egypt, not aliens. Mickey looked at Bakura and blushed slightly, Really? She s really pretty. Akefia growled like a feral animal and pulled Bakura back against him in a protective hug. Touch my wife and you die, He snarled and glared at the man.  
Mickey blinked and looked between Rose, Bakura and Akefia. They re married? he asked pointing at the two.  
The Doctor and Akefia both said sarcastically, Congratulations, you know what the meaning of husband and wife is. Mickey frowned and crossed his arms. Great, know I have to deal with two Doctors, both insulting me. Rose laughed and slapped Mickeys back. Don t worry, Akefia s not that bad. She turned to the two, This is Mickey, and he s my friend. Bakura smiled and nodded. Hi, He leaned back against Akefia. I m Bakura and this is Akefia. Mickey nodded and waved, Hi. The Doctor started to blab about random stuff that the two Egyptians and probably the two English people couldn t understand. They shrugged and simply followed him into the city, Bakura awed at the loud busy city and tightened his grip on the older males hand, smirking. The taller male glued himself to the smaller male, his head snapping back and forth at the cars and people alike. Blinking wasn t an option, his face slowly being covered in a grin that spread from his lips.  
Could you imagine the royal court shitting themselves if we brought something home from here? Akefia asked Bakura.  
The younger laughed and looked to the right. Maybe something like that shiny box, He said pointing at a TV in the windows. Akefia titled his head and dragged them over to it and crinkled his nose, tapping the window.  
How d you suppose the people got trapped in there? He asked Bakura.  
Bakura shrugged. Magic? Maybe they re slaves, He said sadly.  
Hey! The Doctor and the other two followed them. We almost walked off without you. How did the people get in there? Akefia asked.  
Well, you see there aren t any people in there, Rose said, looking at the TV. It s like a projection? What do you re people have that show the future? Oh, Akefia blinked, there were many things that showed the future in Khemet. So it s a fortune teller? Uh not really, Rose tried awkwardly. People record things and show them to the world through the TV. I give up, Bakura piped. He turned from the TV and pulled Akefia with him, letting the others follow. Everything was loud, even louder than the markets in towns, there were people crowded left, right and centre. He snarled and gripped onto Akefia tighter as he weaved his way through the crowd and into a less crowded side street. Everyone speaks Ancient Egyptian in 5000 years? It s odd, Akefia said glaring at some woman that eyed him hungrily. He turned back to Bakura and looked him over with a smirk. That dress does look good on you, you should wear them more. Yeah well, all the things like this are women s clothes at home, He thought for a minute. And I have yet to see a man wear one of these, the only thing in those windows is women wearing them and- He froze in realisation just as the other three found them again. He turned to them with a snarl and tensed up. You made me wear woman s clothing!? He screeched.  
The other four flinched and stared at Bakura before Rose spoke. Well yeah, you re his wife so wouldn t you be a woman? No! Bakura snapped. It means I m the submissive one of the relationship! He pulled up his dress and pulled down his underwear. Does that look like a vagina!? Three of them flushed and looked away while Akefia looked at them dully and pointed at Bakura. See that? That s mine. Bakura fixed his clothes and grumbled under his breath. He hissed at them one more time before turning back to Akefia, stepping closer to him to calm down. When Akefia was stressed out or angered, Bakura calmed him much like the Egyptian had the same effect over Bakura.  
Akefia snickered and wrapped an arm around Bakuras shoulders, kissing his hair. He turned his head to the other three, So how do we get food? Buy it, Mickey said.  
I know Akefia narrowed his eyes.  
What he means is that you buy it from a supermarket or a take out, Rose explained Mickey s lame answer.  
Take out? Bakura raised an eyebrow. A shop or restaurant makes the food and you take it else where, She said.  
The pair glanced at each other before the taller grinned and pulled Bakura closer. So should we go to one then? Rose nodded and lead them away.

Xxxx

That is the most disgustingly addictive shit i've ever eaten! Bakura whined as they walked along the riverside, following behind the three future dwellers. It was like... EW! Then I wanted to eat more and then gag a little and eat more.. Bakuras eye twitched and he gagged a little at the thought. He held onto Akefia's hand tightly as the other four laughed at him, glaring extra hard at Akefia.  
What? I thought it was cool.. and it was all fresh too.. Akefia smirked at him, poking his cheek only to receive it bitten hard. OW! Its what we eat commonly now.. not many cook at home all too much so they buy take out... and well.. chips are great.. Rose smiled at him, walking in between the Doctor and Mickey.  
It's gross.. Bakura whined, sticking his tongue out. Like...slimey food.. serm flavoured potato slices.. Akefia snorted and nudged him. Thats why you kept eating them and why its so addictive to you! he dodged the kick aimed at him and by now the other three tried to ignore them and talk to each other. The pair were so weird...  
Should we head back to the TARDIS? the Doctor asked them, hearing a chorus of yes in return. Alllllrighty then~ It didnt take them too long to walk back, having not strayed far from the TARDIS, as soon as the door was unlocked and opened, Bakura bolted in, dragging his lover behind him as he laughed happily. Today was awesome!' He shouted, walking around the TARDIS in a hype. What are we doing tomorrow? Ummm... The Doctor was thinking and started chatting at full speed again so Bakura repeated the question to Rose who smiled at him. Well.. If you two are married we can o to the city of love.. France.. Paris.. does that sound nice? She asked, smiling happily, secretly she really wanted to go there too. When Bakura nodded excitively she had to deal with shouting over the Doctors rambles to get it through his thick head as he talked about nothing important to anyone else, as usual.

(well I am ashamed of how long i've been away and how short this chapter is compared to the first. To anyone who reads my stories Whats a box? Torture and Blue Peeps Whitey Dragon are the stories I will be concentrating on to finish first. I hope you can stay patiant if you ae still there!) 


End file.
